Rebelled Love
by Theoneforever
Summary: When Illea is attacked by the New Asians, two rebel groups are formed to take it back. Maxon Schreave's father, came up with the Southern rebels as America Singer's father came up with the Northern. As these kids grow into the leaders, they begin to see each other behind their father's backs. But when the time comes to go against each other, will they be like Romeo and Juliet?
1. Prologue

Rebelled Love: A Romeo and Juliet Selection Fan Fiction

Prologue~

18 years ago, the New Asians defeated the Monarchy of Illéa. They killed everyone in the palace except King Clarkson and Queen Amberly. The King and Queen's 3 children were dead. The remaining royals escaped before harm could come to them. So they hid, deep in the forest.

But what the New Asians did not know was that Amberly was going to have a child, therefore continuing the monarchy; a child to take back their rightful throne.

But Clarkson had to keep this child safe from further harm. So he made up a system of government, more like an army, to eventually gain back the throne when his child turned nineteen. He called this army: The Southern Rebels.

Six months later, Amberly Schreave gave birth to a son, the heir to the future throne. The proud parents named him Maxon Calix.

He was a small baby that had no features similar to his parents. Compared to his parent's brown hair and light eyes, he had honey blonde hair and dark chocolate eyes that you found yourself getting lost in at times.

Clarkson knew he was going to be the perfect ruler of the Illéan throne.

Elsewhere in the country, 2 years later, lived a small family that consisted of a mother, a father, a girl, a boy and another child on the way. The unborn child was a fighter, trying to get out of the mother's womb as soon as possible.

The father, Shalom, had been a previous advisor for the King of Illéa, and happened to be at home when the huge attack happened. This man had never agreed with the King's stubborn ways and thought that any one of his children could run the monarchy better; so when it was destroyed, he came up with a better plan.

He formed a peaceful group that wanted to have the monarchy, but avoided killing people at any cost possible. They believed more people would join the group if it was more peaceful. The man named this group: The Northern Rebels.

Three months later, Magda Singer gave birth to the child. The proud parents received a red headed, fighting girl. They named her America Rose, after the country that fought so hard two hundred years ago.

She was a tiny baby with fiery, red locks from her mother, and icy blue eyes from her father, that could kill a person just looking into them. Her eyes bursted with a fighting gleam.

Shalom knew she would be the perfect ruler of the Illéan throne.

Both groups of rebels despised each other. They regularly fought each other and some times, killed each other.

The groups both grew hugely in size. The bigger they got, the bigger the death toll got in the country. It seemed like nothing could stop the war of gaining the throne.

But even if one rebel group destroyed the other, would that one rebel group gain the throne? The New Asians stood proud with 10 armies of 3000 men each.

The rebel groups stood with both 10,000 people each; definitely not enough to defeat the New Asians.

But the rebels thought they could do it alone.

Over the years, the groups attacked the palace at random, distracting the New Asians. But both groups had a huge attack planned. It would happen once their chosen rulers were old enough.

The rebels had different attack plans; but one thing they didn't know about the other's rebel attack was...

They were planned on the same day.

**Hey guys! I know this chapter was short, but the rest of the chapters are going to be WAY longer! I was just giving you the run down. Enjoy! I will try to update once a week!**

**-Theoneforever**


	2. Chapter 1- The Lives We Live

**Rebelling Love: The Lives We Live**

"_Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it." _

― _William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

-Maxon's POV-

I'm training. For the third time today.

It's my father's orders that I train all of the time so when the time comes, I'm ready to fight.

According to father, I was destined to be a leader. Like, leader of this country.

Illéa is where I live. It was the country that my father once ruled but then the New Asians attacked. They killed everyone and everything. They even killed all of my siblings, so I am an only child. Yup. I know. Sad to not even know the siblings you once had but it will be ok. I'll proudly avenge them some day. But there's one problem.

The Northern Rebels.

They're the 'peaceful' group, never killing people but they always mess up our plans to kill the New Asians. They want to be the rulers as well. They have two leaders: Shalom Singer and his Daughter: America

America disgusts me.

All she is, is some wannabe ruler. I have royalty in my blood. She is just a regular nobody.

Actually, I kind of feel bad for saying that. I've never even met the girl and I'm badmouthing her. For crying out loud, I don't even know what the girl looks like. I guess that's what my father told me to do. He said if he ever caught me thinking about her in a good or in a somewhat "luke-warm" way, he would punish me severely.

Which means I would be murdered the next day.

I lay down on the bench and start lifting the 125 pound barbell. I'm forced to do different reps all day, which results in making me look like a model. Not trying to sound stuck up, but _all _of the Southern Rebel girls chase after me. I've never dated one, which was my decision, but I'm supposed to pick out a wife in the next few months.

Truth be told, I don't want to marry any of those girls. I've met many of them in my life time and none of them seem right for me. Half of them want my eventual power and the other half just thinks I'm hot. Which I can agree with them… Just kidding.

Honestly, what those girls don't know is that I'm not very social. I mean, when we're killers, who has time for friends? Like I have no friends. Well, at least I have no guy friends. I have _one_ friend. Her name is Daphne.

Daphne's father and my father are like best friends, so she was the only kid I was allowed to hang out with when I was littler. She's funny and sort of tomboyish. Don't get me wrong! She can have a feminine personality when she wants to, but she is tough against anyone who's against her. I remember our first huge fight. She didn't talk to me for a month after that.

Speaking of Daphne….

She walks in the room with some training gear on. She must've felt bad for me and known that this was the only way she was going to be able to see me today. She grabbed the 75 pound barbell and started lifting weights with me. While we both lifted, we had a strained conversation.

"M-Maxon." She paused to take a break. "When is your father making you marry?"

"I'm not sure Daphne. Probably by the time New Year's rolls around. But maybe sooner." I replied sweating from the weights.

Daphne nearly dropped the barbell on herself. "Wait… It's August! And New Year's is in February. So you're saying that you have to marry in 6 months?!"

"Pretty much." I was lucky I had that many months; if it were my father's own decision, I'd be married at dawn. Luckily my mother persuaded him to give enough time to choose a suitable bride. I was at least hoping to find a girl who I could stand. If I found true love in that time, I would just be lucky. I would just have to date five girls. Five and counting.

Daphne picked up the barbell again and did twenty more reps before she gave up. I couldn't blame her; when I had first started lifting, I gave up at five. Eventually, I started going to fifty at a time.

After I had done twenty more reps, I decided to take a lunch break. Daphne suggested we ditch the headquarters and head over to our favorite sandwich shop: The French Deli.

"Daphne! My father would _kill_ me!" I seethed.

"Oh Maxon!" she said playfully slapping my arm, "Don't be such a goody two shoes!"

"I'm not trying to be a goody two shoes: I'm trying not to be a dead man!" I whisper-yelled, hoping no one but Daphne heard me.

"Oh just come on! You need a break! You work too hard to not have a little fun!" She looked at me with playful puppy dog eyes. Not that the eyes lured me into the plan, but what she would do after if I said no.

I groaned. "Fine! If we must!" I obliged.

Daphne and I snuck out the back of the steel wall like we had hundreds of times before. There was some cells that had prisoners: most of them were Northern Rebels. They all clinked against the cell doors as we passed by. I cringed at seeing people like this.

Most of them were rotting away in the cell; some died in the prison and some were just eventually killed. I felt bad but I had to put on my best act in front of my father. He would probably punish me physically if I tried to stop killing the people.

When we got to the wall, I entered a secret code with stones. The wall opened like a door and we ran out, shutting the door behind us.

"Haha!" Daphne said, choking with laughter, "You should've seen the guy's face!

I had accidentally dropped my ham, cheese and mayo sandwich on a guy's head. He was steaming by the time Daphne and I bolted for the exit. Daphne was still laughing after five minutes.

"Ok, ok. Calm down, Daphne." She finally got down to giggles. We were walking down a strange alley when we heard a few footsteps. Daphne instinctively clung on to me. I grabbed my emergency gun out of my pocket and aimed it at the direction of the sound. I didn't hear the sound for well over two minutes.

I whispered in Daphne's ear, "Let's go." She nodded hesitantly and we started to walk backwards. We almost made it out of the alley when someone jumped on my back. He put me in a head lock and, someone else grabbed Daphne and put a knife to her throat. She was crying by this time and I was losing my oxygen.

"Well, well," an authoritative voice said, "who do we have here?"

I struggled, trying to breathe. He was silent until what seemed like millenniums, he dropped me to the ground. I choked up and breathed the beautiful, sweet air. I coughed for minutes until I finally regained my composure and responded.

"You've got someone who is about to kill you if you don't let the girl go." I gave him a death glare as he stood in front of me, acting as if nothing was new with life. I did a quick scan on the guy; typical brunette with green eyes and a _Northern Rebel pin_.

"Not so fast, blondie. You have to give us the right to be the rulers before you get your lover back." I didn't have time to answer that she wasn't my lover before he smirked and Daphne's capturer to pull the knife closer to her neck, breaking a slight layer of skin. A solitary drop of blood fell down her throat. I growled at the rebel and whispered, "Never."

Before he could comprehend what I had said, I tackled the first guy to the ground and kicked the one that was coming at me. The one that had Daphne, threw her over his shoulder and bolted down the alley. I knocked out the other guys with solitary punches before I chased after the man.

Daphne was screaming my name and trying to kick the guy; but he held on tighter. I was hot on his heels when he tripped letting Daphne escape. I beat up the guy until he was unconscious, blood and bruises smothering his face. I smirked at my work and grabbed Daphne's hand, escaping the deadly alley.

We ran all the way back to the Southern Rebel quarters and snuck back in the way we came. We sprinted back to my room, hoping to be unseen. As soon as I shut the door, I knew we were safe. My room was silent except for the heavy breaths.

Daphne broke the silence after a while. "Thank you." She whispered.

I gave her a confused look. "What?" I questioned.

"Thank you, you saved my life. Who knows what they would've done to me had you not beaten up everyone. You're my hero." She walked up to me and moved her face close enough to…. to….

To kiss me.

I pulled backwards, gaining a confused and hurt look.

"I, um, well, I gotta go." I tried to leave the room but she grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"Maxon! Please! I love you! And you love me too! I know you do!" Once again she tried to kiss me and once again I pulled back.

"I'm sorry Daphne. I didn't know you felt that way. And frankly, I don't feel that way about you." I whispered. She gave me a lifeless glare. I could tell she was hurt but I was in shell shock. After many painful moments of silence, I mumbled, "Well this is awkward."

She instantly tackled me into a death-gripping hug and looked straight into my eyes. "Please Maxon! I cannot live without you! Please! Just kiss me! And you'll know that you love me! I don't want you to marry another girl! Marry _me_!" She _again_ tried to kiss me but this time I pulled her off of me and slightly pushed her back.

She stood there for a little while before she became full-fledged angry. She walked towards me and sternly said, "You are a _coward_, Maxon Schreave. You wouldn't know what love is if it came up to you and slapped you in the face. You're an _idiot_! I don't want to see your face again!" She pushed me aside and stormed out of my bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

I stood there for a century, shell-shocked over what had just happened in the last five minutes. I had just lost my best friend and apparently my chance to ever love.

_I have no one to help me with finding love. I lost my only friend and she's never coming back. What will I do now?_

I sighed and went to speak to my mother about my predicament. As I walked down the hallway, I heard my parent's voices.

"He needs to find a wife, Amberly! I propose that he starts dating girls next week!" My father screeched.

"Clarkson, he needs time. He's only eighteen." Mother spoke calmly.

"I married you when I was nineteen. His birthday is next week. Why not have certain girls try to fall in love with him?" He exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Mom whispered.

I gulped as I knocked on the door when I heard my father's booming voice speaking to my mother.

"Bring 30-40 Southern Rebel bachelorettes out to date him! How about…. 35? He can choose his bride out of them!"

Once they realized there was a knock on the door, they chorused back, "Come in."

I walked into their once refined room, which turned into a hurricane of papers and weapons. The unmade bed was being occupied by stacks of books and information on the Northern Rebels. My parents were looking at me as if I had interrupted an important conversation about _their_ future.

It was peaceful for a while until father spoke up. "Maxon, I think I know how you're going to choose your wife." He looked at mom for sure and she gave him a defeated nod.

"You're going to choose a bride out of thirty-five girls, Maxon! You'll have to find the one! And you'll have until Christmas to do it!"

I gave him a jaw-dropping look and spoke angrily, "Father! Why don't I just date who I want?"

"Because then you'll never find a bride! This is a final decision, Maxon! The selection of girls I have chosen will be here next week." He stormed out the door and mother gave me a sympathetic look.

"What did you need, Maxon?" she asked, caring about my life.

"I just wanted to say that apparently Daphne and I are not friends anymore." I left the room quietly, sad to see my mother's expression when what I had told her, sunk in.

As I trudged back to my room, on thought was on mind.

_How will I ever find love?_

**-2 days later- ~America's POV~**

"But dad!" I protested.

"No America! I will not have it. You are going to spy on the Southern Rebels as a contestant in their competition! And that is final!" He left the living room in a huff and stormed out. I groaned and fell back, letting the couch catch me. I stared at the ceiling, hoping the answer of how to back out of Maxon Schreave's would come to mind.

After an hour of thinking, the answer finally came to me: call my best friends and plot a plan to erase my father's mind. I practically ran to my room and called my best friend's on my cell phone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Come on!" I thought. _

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Hey Marlee, I need you to come over ASAP."

"But it's like 6 am, America." Did I mention I get up early?

"I know but my father's making me try to marry a guy."

I could hear her jump off of her bed. "I'll be there in ten. Want me to relay the message to the others?"

"Yes please! See you Mar-Mar!"

"Bye Ames!" The line went dead and I 'patiently' waited for them to come. Actually, I ended up pacing my room.

I was terrified. My father was making me go into a competition he found out about yesterday involving Southern Rebels. Maxon, their almost leader, was going to pick a bride. And my dad thought if I snuck into the competition as a 'Southern Rebel', get the guy to fall in love with me, choose me, then I kill him and become leader of Illea, our problems would be solved.

What I just told you was not an understatement. He wants me to kill a man. Being a Northern Rebel, those aren't really my motives. My intentions are to be a leader, not a murderer.

I heard my window creak open and a voice whisper, "Is the coast clear Ames?"

I opened the curtain, looked into Marlee's eyes and said yes.

She grinned manically and gave everyone else the signal to climb up. One by one, all of my best friends crawled through my window: Marlee, Kriss, Celeste, Carter and _Aspen_.

I swear my breath hitched whenever he walked into my room. His green eyes reflected whatever sunrise gleams came in at the measly time of 6:17 am. His brown hair, was perfectly messed up in knotted curls. He showed off his perfect smile, leaving nothing whiter in the room. He was-

Marlee slapped my arm and I jumped back into reality. "Stop drooling!" she teased, whispering where only I could hear her message. I slapped her arm playfully and she gave me a puppy dog look. I rolled my eyes and made Celeste scoot over towards Kriss so Marlee and I could sit on my bed.

Everyone was silent for a little until Marlee stood up as if this was court. "I would like to bring my client, America Singer, up to the podium to present her case." Everyone rolled their eyes at that, but then they all turned their heads towards me.

I sat up a little straighter and told my friends everything.

"Well guys, um, I don't know how to tell you this but-" I was interrupted by my dad slamming open the door.

"Hello kids." He said gleefully, as if he won a million dollars.

"Hello Mr. Singer." They all responded back with their tired morning voices.

"Hey dad." I said hesitantly. "What are you doing?" I questioned, kind of annoyed that he barged in on our conversation.

He ignored me and spoke to everyone. "I have amazing news for you all! I just spoke with your parents and you're all going to be spies at the Southern Rebel Quarters! Yeah! The boys will be guards and the girls will 'compete' for Maxon's 'heart'! Yeah! Pack your bags, you're leaving tomorrow! Good bye!"

He slammed the door shut and walked down the stairs. Everyone's eyes were frozen on the door. Carter then spoke up. "What?!"

Marlee's eyes had turned into fire and Kriss was outraged. Celeste was nearly sobbing and Aspen was frozen.

As for me, I wanted to disappear and die in a hole.

"America, what just happened…" Kriss finally said.

"I don't know, Kriss, I don't know." I responded. "I thought he was only sending me off, to leave everything and everyone. I couldn't live without you guys and now we're going to have to fake everything."

Celeste stopped crying and said, "Well, if we're going to spy, we're going to do it right. As you all know, I take acting classes so I'm going to have to teach you all." We all gave Celeste a sad smile.

Then, once again, the door slammed open and of course, who came in other than my-

"Ok," my dad exclaimed, "I've decided how you're going to play your parts: The boys will be normal guards, one girl will be a total bad girl trying to get girls out of the competition by manipulating Maxon. Another girl will be totally in love with him, another will think he's nice but be in love with someone else and the last girl will hate his guts but act like he grows on you."

Then, again, he slammed the door and left. The boys were shaking their heads.

Celeste took charge. "Ok guys. Obviously, the boys have their parts. Girls, I think I should be the bad girl because everyone knows I am." She pretends to be a model and flips her hair. We all silently agree and wait.

Marlee stood up. "I'll be the girl who thinks he's nice but in love with someone else." She winks at Carter and he beams. Everyone knows they've been dating since they turned thirteen. They were in love. The kind of love that Aspen and I shared. No one but Marlee knew about that relationship. If my dad found out….

Kriss announced, "I'll be the girl who's "in love" with him." She did the quote-on-quote thing with her fingers. She wasn't in love with anyone at the moment but I think she'd find someone soon. She has those features that makes it hard _not_ to be around her. She was the Queen of making friends. All the guys had crushes on her, even though she didn't realize it.

With one option left, I'd play my part easily. I hated him anyway. How could my part be hard?

"Well," I finally spoke up, "It's obvious what I am, so yeah. And I didn't know he was making us all go together, I thought it was just me. I'm sorry guys."

Marlee stood up and said, "Hey! At least we're all in this together, right? We can take down those Southern rebels and then we'll have our _future_ Queen of Illéa!" She elbowed me in the rib cage slightly and I gave her a fake smile.

"Yeah. Sure. Heh heh!"

Eventually everyone left my house to go pack except for Aspen and I. We immediately sat on my bed and started talking. I leaned against his chest and he held me in his arms.

"It's going to be ok, Mer. We can get through this. As soon as you kill him, we can get married and be together. You'll be my Queen and I'll be your King." I smiled at the thought of marrying Aspen. He was my everything; he was amazing.

Ever since I turned 15, I'd been dating Aspen. He was someone I had had a _huge _crush on when I was little. He finally asked me out on my birthday, so we've been dating for two years. Every Wednesday night, we'd sneak out to the tree house in the head quarter's courtyard. We talked and dreamed and kissed a little; ok, we mainly kissed.

"Mer, I think that we're going to get this competition over within a month. You just have to make him fall for you, kill him and become Queen," he assured me.

"Aspen, I'm scared that it's not going to be that simple. I mean, after we defeat the Southern Rebels, we still have to defeat the New Asians. They've _never_ been defeated, Aspen! What will I do? They're going to kill everyone! I don't want to die, Aspen! I don't want you to die." I trailed off.

"And I'm not going to, Mer. We're going to make it through this. You and me; we're unstoppable together. I love you and you love me. We can do this." He kissed me with passion to prove his point. I kissed back with all I had in me and we stayed there until we couldn't breathe. We pulled back reluctantly after a while. I looked into his gorgeous green eyes and saw something different. But I couldn't put my finger on it. I let it go and leaned into him.

Sadly, after a while, my dad asked if I had any more friends in my room from downstairs.

"Yes dad. Aspen's still here."

"I need you two to help me clean out the weapon room!"

We both groaned and tried to sneak out my window, but my dad yelled, "And don't bother sneaking out of the window, America!" I glared at the door and obliged. Aspen and I headed to the weapon center.

That night, I began to pack. Funnily enough, it was Wednesday night, so I hurried to meet Aspen. I put on the tiniest bit of makeup and brought a small loaf of bread. As the rebel leader's daughter, I got plenty of food to eat. And my friends did too. But that doesn't mean I can't eat at midnight!

I snuck out of my window when I was sure that I had heard my dad's snores from down the hall. I climbed down the three story vine and ran across the deserted yard. I could see the lamp's tiny candle from the distance. I hurried and got to the tree house. I chucked the loaf at the small opening and heard a slight _clap._ I climbed up the metal slats and threw myself into the door way.

I looked around the tree house for Aspen's mysterious eyes. I smiled when I found a green glint of light. I crawled into his arms and was instantly relaxed. We had done this for a while; this was my only sense of relaxation a week. I was always too busy.

I kissed his cheek softly and we stayed that way for a little. I saw him studying my face, as he did often. His perfect hair was wet from a shower and he smelled rusted metal from all of the weapons we trained with. The weapons we used were harmless and just in case we were attacked, we used them to kill if we just had to.

I grabbed the loaf of bread and we went into a silent chewing pattern. I thought of our future. _Marriage, kids, romance, love, growing older together, having grandkids, and so much more._

After we finished the bread, Aspen spoke up, "Mer, I know this is sudden but I think we need to break up while you're in the competition. Just so you can focus on winning. This would just be better."

I looked at him in disbelief as the tears brimmed my eyelids. "But you were supposed to help me get through the competition." I said in a whiny voice.

"I know Mer, but I want you to do the best you can. Please don't be distracted by me." He kissed me one last time and jumped out of the tree house. I watched him go, wishing I could say goodbye.

"_Goodbye, Aspen. I'll always love you."_ I thought. Then I climbed down the tree house solemnly and walked to the vine. I climbed up, got into bed and cried myself to sleep.

**WOW! It took me a few days, but I just wrote a 4,239! Thanks for your support! This was 8 full pages on Microsoft Word! I'll update again next week! Love ya'll, Lynn!**


	3. Sorry

I'm so mad... I had like five chapters of this story on my computer and they all deleted. So now I have to start all over. 10,000 words, gone. grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... I'll try to update asap. sorry...


End file.
